If I Could Breakaway
by TheAngryPrincess13
Summary: A depressed girl from our time after getting hit by a truck. Finds herself in another time, She soon meets the greasers. Will they heal her heart, what if she gets even more depressed?
1. Breakaway

::::::::::::::::::Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii........I haven't wrote stories in a looooooongggg time So I decided to..umm...plzz RR!!!! S.E. Hinton owns Outsiders and Breakaway is Kelly Clarkson's song and I heard Avril Lavegne wrote the words to !!! well RR!!!!!!!!! I would call this story Breakaway but I have another story called Breakaway...

If I Could Breakaway....

La da da da da da

Jade sighed as she walked in the cool pouring rain, having nowhere to go. She just ran away from her house, her parents everything. She threw them all into the past. She was depressed, she thought noone cared for her. She sighed again and looked at the sky and and let the rain pour harder on her. Jade felt like crying now.

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of a could-be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Jade had thought her parents didn't care about her. They were always talking about her brothers, ignoring what she had to say. So she decided to run away, and never come back.

Trying not to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway

Jade wanted to dissapear somewherelse, somewhere people would understand how she felt, and wouldnt judge her no matter what. She just wanted to fly away to a place where she could find love and happiness. She loved her family to death. But it seemed like they were slowly drifting away from her.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Jade wanted to be at a place where she could be kept warm. She wanted to be in a place where she would have friends and have no worries, and if she did her friends would take up for her.

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

Jade continued to run and get even more soaked, as she shivered and closed her eyes, held out her arms smiled and and look toward the sky.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Jade walked past buildings and and swinging doors, wondering what would happen if she went inside. She paused to think, but then shrugged and kept moving on.

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around wild indoors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

Jade was to busy thinking of that wonderful place she didnt see a speeding truch head her way, she turned just to get smashed into. She fell over, her last thought was the place she might be close to yet. She fell into darkness.

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

:::::::Ok...I know that sucked....But Plzz RR and give me ideas..This story will get better I promise!!!! well RR...


	2. Welcome To My Life

:;Im sorry I haven't updated in awhile...I don't own anything...So ummm...Read and Review...SE Hinton owns The Outsiders and The song Welcome to my life is from Simple Plan.

If I Could Breakaway:Chapter 2

Jade groaned and opened her eyes. She got up and looked at her surroundings. She was laying in a quiet alley. She heard noises, so she walked towards the noises and nearly screamed in surprise. There infront of her were a bunch of 'hot' guys. Well some of the guys were hot. Some of the guys that had the greased hair slicked back. The others group of guys looked like a bunch of 'gay' looking preps. She could tell they were going to fight. She never wanted to miss a great fight. So as she ran towards them, One of those preppy boys punched one of the cute guys. He was small and looked about 14. He had a scar on his face and looked darker than the others. Then they all started to fight eachother. Jade ran and punched a random guy that was staring at her in the wrong way. She saw another preppie guy coming at her with a bat. She didn't have time to react. A hot guy with icy cold blue eyes turned around and slugged the prep.

Jade stared at him wide eyed. Is it possible to be that sexy? Then a cute guy who looked like he should be a movie star. He got punched in the stomache. Then a some guy snuck up from behind Jade and stabbed her in the shoulder with his blade. Jade screamed out loud. Everyone turned towards her. Mister Hottie and his friends stared at me in shock. The Preps looked at eachother and then the guy with the blade. The guy with the blade dropped it and ran off with his preppy friends. Jade then passed out from dizzyness,shock and anything else you could imagine. The last thing she remembered was those remaining guys racing towards her.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

:Sorry It was short..But Imat my grandmas and I had to get off...SoThe next chapter should be longer..If I continue...


End file.
